it all points back to me and you
by ten.years.only.with.you
Summary: Just because they ain't epic, doesn't mean it ain't worth tellin'. ZW


[fairytale]

Just because they ain't epic doesn't mean it ain't worth it.

[princess]

He's got her in his arms and he knows that he is anythin' but the prince charming she has been waitin' for, but damnit all if she ain't just so picture book perfect with the way her [sour honeyed] eyes bore into his [evergreen] orbs.

Wade Kinsella may not be the prince but he will always save the princess.

[crown jewels]

She always wanted to win homecoming or prom or some kind of social event that involved a tiny plastic glittering gem atop her head, and not once did she ever get one because she was far too beautiful but far too coarse [rude, biting [surprisin', _he_ thinks]]. When a simple gold medal dangles between the valley of her chest, she merits it as a compromise as that crown she always desired [needed].

[wicked witch]

Once Lemon stole this spotlight. Now she pretends to herself that it isn't every single woman in the world that draws his attention away from her. And she will boldface lie if you _deign_ to whisper it.

[white horse]

He isn't going to ride in on a majestic steed—but good night, does that car of his give her some ideas that are never mentioned in any storybook. At least one meant for children.

[love letters]

Words ain't his thing. He can't write sonnets or poetry or even some imperfect prose, but each time she comes sashayin' up to him, he swears to whoever is listenin' that she can hear the thoughts in his head and those lyrics about the [not so tart, he once reckoned] cherry mouth and the [slim bronzed] thighs and the [chocolate silk] hair all go on display permanently engraved inside the leaves of pages he ain't even penned. Not yet at least.

[constellations]

She'll never admit it, but this place feels a little bit like a wonderland of sorts and the twinkling stars over head was the first hint. (The second was the map of freckle configurations shaming the real thing wrought upon his forearms.)

[serenade]

The way he hits every note so incredibly off key makes her blush because she knows how his fingers fly over the guitar frets with confidence and his voice sounds like melted honey and hot whiskey.

[villain]

Not once does he consider himself to be the bad guy, rather he keeps a weather eye out for that bastard vet that thinks he can waltz in and snatch her away [as well as George "golden boy" Tucker and every other guy in town].

[ball gown]

It's no Cinderella dress with all the ruffles and the satin bows but his jaw drops and swings to the hardwood floors when she walks in, and so she marks it as a success.

[first kiss]

He kind of lost track as to how long his hands had been around her hips and tangled in her [chocolate silk] hair with her [not so tart he once reckoned] cherry mouth attached to his. All he knows is that he is a goner from the moment that it happens.

[rescue]

What a cliché. It wants to come out of his lips each time he extends his hands and she grabs on with more force than necessary to pull her out of whatever scrape she is in.

[curtsies & bows]

She won't ever bend a knee before him, but he's been followin' her around on all fours since he first laid eyes on her.

[glass slipper]

She stands cool and reassured in those five inch pumps, never once wavering before him. Except the day that she saw his guard topple and fall to the ground, and she felt all the spiked words dissolve on her tongue as her [slim bronze] thighs faltered a bit and her feet became a hitch unsteady in her heels.

[tuxedo]

From the bottom of his worn out work boots to the scuffs in his jeans topped with a rugged Henley, he doesn't exactly scream class, but he sure does look good, she muses.

[a dozen red roses]

It ain't flowers. It's a big ole' pot of shrimp and okra and Bayou oysters and all them spices from the inside of Lavon's cabinet, but honestly the reaction may as well be as surprised as if he were to have gone up to Mobile to get some of those snooty New York flowers that she finds so appealin'.

[prince charming]

He's a boy. He never read any kind of fairytales or folklore, and he ain't gonna be watchin' them finally get that magical kiss in the end. Yet, part of him desperately wants that role to stand beside her and shout to the entire world that yeah, he got the girl.

[kingdom]

Bluebell ain't New York or one of them other fancy places, but it's all he's got that he can rightfully claim as his own. And so that's what he is goin' to offer on the chipped dinner plate he's passin' off for a silver platter.

[confessions]

Faint heart never won the hot chick. Or somethin' like that.

[castle]

Something about the fuse box blowing out makes her want to scream every time she hears the deafening noise coming from Wade's just so that he can hear her when all the power shuts out the plantation is quiet and peaceful and [does she dare say it?] _charming_. It kind of makes her feel like they are in an old black and white romance film like Casanova. Of course, it's not something she ever plans on telling him.

[fairy godmother]

There are a lot of days where she curses her mother for going on a cruise, having an affair, and by consequence making her daughter move to Alabama. And then there are days where she enjoys small town shenanigans and sleeping with the windows open in November and drinking bourbon without being judged. Hell, she might even like her job.

[one true love]

His instant reaction is to clam up and give his friend a swift right hook to the jaw. His second reaction is to sit and stew and play more video games than in probably necessary to avoid thinkin' about it all. His third reaction is ugly and awful and he hates himself when the words roll off his tongue. He loves her. He don't wanna do her and ditch. He don't wanna date her and leave her waitin'. He just wants to be with her.

[happily ever after]

This thing ain't over yet, y'all. And he hasn't even begun to fight.


End file.
